Los Hilos del destino
by Sifu Sihaya
Summary: Los adoradores de la luna tienen a su pequeña diosa, representante de la misma en la tierra, por otro lado tenemos a los hijos del sol y el pequeño heredero del título, destinados a ser contraparte el uno del otro. *Zutara*
1. El ascenso de la luna

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Nickelodeon y son creación de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Demartino.

Me he tomado la libertad de jugar con el parentesco entre los personajes para la creación de esta historia y si; también he jugado con ellos.

Aunque al principio no lo parezca esto es ZUTARA

**EL ASCENSO DE LA LUNA.**

Un gran alboroto se escuchaba en las calles; el pueblo se encontraba fuera de sí, la revuelta había sido sofocada y aclamaban a su señor como el invicto; pero en sus corazones sabían que podría estallar otra querella; eran tiempos inseguros y lúgubres para todos; la diosa los había abandonado…

Era una sala espaciosa muy bien iluminada y dos niños jugaban con una pelota, completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía en su entorno; estaban custodiados fuertemente por 4 soldados.

Dos personas los observaban atentamente; un hombre joven y una mujer ya entrada en años; ambos sostenían una conversación en voz baja y fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de un oficial para darles las noticias.

-su majestad, los rebeldes han sido exterminados, -¿Tenéis alguna orden?

-mañana al amanecer los rebeldes deberán ser ejecutados con cargos de alta traición.

El oficial se retiró dejando nuevamente al soberano y a la reina madre a solas; la anciana seguía viendo con detenimiento a sus nietos; fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su hijo:

-Esto no puede seguir así madre, -¿He de aniquilar a todo mi pueblo?

-coincido contigo, esto no puede seguir así; -¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ellos? –Hemos de consolidar nuestra permanencia en el poder… -Tendremos que hacerle una ofrenda a la diosa… agregó mirando fijamente a la pequeña que corría tras la pelota

Viendo lo que su madre veía el hombre pregunto:

-¿Es realmente necesario?

-absolutamente, es ella quien detenta la llave.

-¿Cuándo?

-en el próximo plenilunio…

El templo a la luna se alzaba imponente en medio de la isla, la paz fue perturbada por la llegada de un barco, varios hombres bajaron con antorchas para alumbrar el sendero, 3 personas bajaron y fueron escoltadas por varios soldados: una mujer, un hombre y un niño, iban vestidos con lujo y un aura de majestad los envolvía, después de ellos bajó un palanquín cubierto conducido por 4 doncellas vestidas de blanco.

A la entrada del templo los esperaban 3 sacerdotisas, que se inclinaron cuando el palanquín pasó a su lado, este fue conducido al interior del templo, dejando a la familia real atrás en compañía de las sacerdotisas de la luna

Haciendo una reverencia la reina les dijo:

-os hemos traído la ofrenda, ¿Cuándo se realizará la ceremonia?

-mañana, en el altar mayor durante el plenilunio respondió la sacerdotisa principal

El pequeño miraba confuso el lugar en donde se encontraban y no entendía el porque su hermana había sido separada y aislada.

Su abuela le había dicho que tenían que asistir porque su padre sería reconocido como el soberano por la diosa y él sería nombrado como el príncipe heredero ante todo el pueblo, pero de Katara… no había sabido más, día y noche era custodiada por 4 mujeres que impedían que _"los impuros"_ osaran posar sus ojos en… como la habían llamado _"la inmaculada" _y él la extrañaba terriblemente no podía creer que el fuera un impuro, era solo un niño que no entendía nada de la trama política que se cernía a su alrededor…

La pequeña de piel morena dormía placidamente, en una cama con dosel que la ocultaba de miradas indiscretas, no parecía tener mas de 4 años y estaba lejos de comprender el destino que le habían reservado.

Un día su abuela le había dicho que ella había nacido para ser grande entre su pueblo y ella había reído imaginándose mas alta que su padre; entonces llegaron las 4 guardianas, aquellas que no la dejaban jugar con su hermano ni hacer nada. Aquellas que se inclinaban ante su presencia.

Fue despertada con poca ceremonia por 3 mujeres desconocidas que la obligaron a ayunar, _"Tienes que purificar tu aura";_ se encontraba desorientada y hambrienta, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, la metieron en una poza de agua helada y después la vistieron con una túnica sencilla del color de sus ojos: azul, recogieron su cabello en una trenza y fue devuelta con sus guardianas con la orden de no dejarla salir hasta que fuera requerida de nuevo.

El rey se paseaba como león enjaulado por la habitación, la reina se encontraba serena tomando un té y el joven príncipe Sokka recibía sus lecciones junto con el hijo del primer ministro; quienes habían llegado en la mañana para presenciar la coronación del rey en el plano espiritual y la Ascensión de Sokka como heredero al trono.

La noche estaba cayendo y en medio del altar mayor, se disponían a esperar la llegada de la luna; justo ahí se encontraba la niña mirando todo con ojos aterrados, le temía a la oscuridad.

Hakoda se encontraba intranquilo, sabía que lo que hacía era lo correcto para su pueblo, era lo que se esperaba de él, pero ofrecer a su hija al templo le rompía el corazón, Katara era la viva imagen de su difunta esposa; se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su espalda y se volvió a ver a su madre quien le dijo:

-es necesario; tus hijos son la llave que detenta el poder; Sokka representará el poder terrenal y Katara el espiritual, es ella quien nos abrirá las puertas de la gloria. _–"Así te lo exige tu pueblo"_ agrego Kana; -un gran líder debe estar dispuesto a hacer grandes sacrificios. –Debes prepararte, la ceremonia no tarda en empezar.

El altar se lleno de luz, cuando la luna llegó al cenit, las sacerdotisas hicieron a Katara arrodillarse para recibir su energía, la ungieron con aceites perfumados y la invistieron con una túnica azul bordada con hilos de plata, finos brazaletes fueron puestos en su antebrazo derecho y fue aceptada como _"LA"_ sacerdotisa de su pueblo, la iniciadora de los ritos y la representante de la luna en la tierra; de ahora en adelante sería _"la Divina", "La Inmaculada"_ esos eran sus títulos.

Tenía solo 4años y había sido elevada a Divinidad, se había convertido sin estar conciente siquiera de ello en La diosa virgen; ahora detentaba el poder espiritual y como iniciadora de los ritos su primer acto fue nombrar a su padre como el soberano absoluto de la tribu del agua y elevar a su hermano al rango de príncipe Heredero…

Y bien ¿que les ha parecido el primer capitulo? He puesto A kana como la verdadera soberana de todos, es ella quien mueve los hilos en las vidas de la tribu del agua y es por ella que detentan el poder, fue muy hábil al hacer de su nieta una divinidad jajaja nada raro en las antiguas civilizaciones bueno, los dejo el próximo capitulo tratará de Zuko y se llamará: **Salve al hijo del sol…**


	2. Salve al hijo del sol

SALVE AL HIJO DEL SOL

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Nickelodeon y son creación de Bryke…

Me he tomado la libertad de jugar con el parentesco entre los personajes para la creación de esta historia y si; también he jugado con ellos.

Aunque al principio no lo parezca esto es ZUTARA

**SALVE AL HIJO DEL SOL.**

La noche era calurosa, presagiaba la llegada del verano y las fiestas en honor al sol estaban por finalizar, la capital de la nación del fuego bullía en actividad; el desfile comenzaría pronto en la avenida principal.

El Grande y su familia presidirían la ceremonia que culminaría el festival y los ciudadanos se aglomeraban ansiosos de ver al hijo del Sol.

Comenzó a soplar un viento que secaba los labios pero al pueblo parecía no importarle; El amado por el dios pronto haría su aparición. Cada vez había más gente en la calle y de pronto la música comenzó a sonar, los sacerdotes del sol encabezaban la marcha llevando las ofrendas que El Grande entregaría a su divino padre.

Un carruaje se acercaba y dentro de este un niño de 7 años abría sus ojos ámbar de par en par llenos de asombro, era la primera vez que asistía al festival del sol que se realizaba cada 4 años, por lo menos conscientemente, las luces, la gente y el hecho de saber que todas esas personas estaban ahí para admirar aunque fuera un segundo a su padre, realmente lo tenía impresionado; a su lado Su Hermano mayor Lu Ten, miraba con indiferencia por la ventana, nada de esto era nuevo para él, entendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor y no permitía que lo influyera, pero Zuko aun era muy joven para entender el mito que circundaba a su padre.

-de verdad todas esas personas… ¿Están aquí por nosotros Lu?

-Así es pero principalmente por el Grande.

-Es decir ¿por… papá?

-sí pero debes aprender a llamarlo como El Grande, por lo menos en público

-Ah. Dijo el pequeño sin comprender realmente todo lo que su hermano le había dicho.

Lu Ten le sonrió con condescendencia y comenzó a saludar a su pueblo. Pero Zuko aún tenía dudas acerca del sol y de su relación con su familia

-Lu ¿También eres hijo del sol?

-Sí, lo soy y tu también lo eres Zuko, por nuestras venas corre la sangre del dios, somos sus amados y el siempre esta con nosotros.

-¿Y serás El grande algún día?

-Cuando papá sea convocado a la presencia de su divino padre, en ese momento yo me convertiré en El Grande, El Supremo, en el legítimo gobernante de nuestro pueblo.

-Y yo… ¿Qué seré?

-Tú serás lo que desees ser Zuko, porque solo tú eres el dueño de tu destino.

El niño reflexiono durante todo el trayecto al templo acerca de lo que había hablado con su hermano.

_-Yo seré lo que desee ser…_

La familia real llegó al templo y comenzó la ceremonia que concluiría las festividades, Antorchas encendidas y música precedieron la entrada del cortejo, hileras de jóvenes sacerdotisas vestidas de blanco comenzaron a danzar frenéticamente apartándose para que el supremo sacerdote y el Grande entrasen a dar al dios los presentes de ese año, la música subió en intensidad y cuando se encontraba en el cenit, de pronto todo calló, las antorchas se apagaron y el sol salio inundando el altar mayor, un rayo se detuvo justamente en la cabeza de su augusto hijo, llenándolo con su aura y dándole tanta majestad después de todo era su amado; el sol continuo su ascenso y el momento se perdió, pero no había dudas tendrían otros 7 años de bonanza pues así lo había dispuesto…_Él_

Desde un costado del altar Zuko siguió la escena maravillado y decidió que ese era el destino que él elegía por voluntad: Servir al sol, a aquél que los amaba; porque ¿quién mejor para servirlo que su divino hijo? Solo tenía 7 años pero estaba convencido, él sería el sumo sacerdote del Sol, desde ese momento él le consagraba su vida.

En el palacio real, se encontraban reunidas 3 personas: Dos mujeres ya mayores y un hombre joven y muy apuesto, sus rostros demostraban inquietud mientras que el hombre continuaba imperturbable

-Deberá suceder dentro de 3 días si quieres hacerte con el poder. Dijo una de las mujeres

-De lo contrario nunca accederás al trono, agrego maliciosamente la otra.

-Es algo que ya tengo…previsto; mí querido hermano y mis sobrinos tienen que hacer un viaje, los caminos del reino a veces…suelen ser muy peligrosos.

-Eso esperamos querido, dijeron ambas a coro, los astros han hablado y estas destinado a la grandeza… solo que **tienes** que trabajar para obtenerla y eliminar los obstáculos que se interpongan.

- nos reuniremos nuevamente en la cámara del Grande…cuando yo tenga ese título dijo el Hombre y salio de la habitación.

Lo y Li se quedaron a solas y una vez más lamentaron la muerte de la tercera, sus poderes adivinatorios siempre funcionaron mejor cuando eran una triada, los astros habían hablado sí pero no estaba claro el resultado final…

-Quizás es tiempo de buscar a una más… solo la triada es funcional.

-lo sé y quizás he encontrado a la persona que buscamos…

El gran visir de las tierras del sur se encontraba en compañía de sus hijas, era una placida tarde y las pequeñas jugaban a dar piruetas, la mayor era muy dominante…Azula era digna hija suya mientras que Ty Lee era más sumisa y soñadora que su hermana, sonrió tenía tantos planes para ambas…

Un soldado llegó corriendo y le dio la terrible noticia:

-Señor ha habido un accidente… El Grande y el príncipe Lu Ten han sido convocados al lado de su divino padre

El visir se quedó de una pieza, completamente blanco y murmuró

- No puede ser posible… y de pronto reparó en algo que era muy importante

- ¿Y el príncipe Zuko? ¿También murió?

-no, se encuentra herido de gravedad, él es nuestra última esperanza…pero es demasiado pequeño para gobernar… he venido a decirle que ha sido convocado a la cámara del grande; príncipe Ozai…

El pueblo se encontraba desolado; 70 días de duelo se habían decretado, los parpados se mancharon con cenizas, pues el Sol no saldría para ellos durante ese lapso; 70 días de duelo pues el amado por el dios los había dejado privándoles de su sabiduría; 70 días de duelo porque el mejor guerrero de su pueblo había sido abatido en plena juventud, era esto lo que más dolía a todos el Príncipe Lu Ten muerto en la flor de la edad…

Zuko se encontraba confundido, lo había perdido todo en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nunca más jugaría con Lu Ten, nunca más reiría con su padre… nunca más sería él mismo niño que añoraba servir al sol con todo su corazón… vestía blanco el color del duelo y el único parpado visible oculto tras las cenizas; gruesos vendajes ocultaban el lado izquierdo de su rostro…

Cuando pasaron los días del duelo reglamentario, el templo se volvió a llenar de gente y Zuko el hijo del sol fue nombrado príncipe Heredero…ya nunca más podría consagrarse al sol completamente, era necesario nombrar a un regente era demasiado pequeño para gobernar.

"_El sol ha vuelto a salir en el horizonte, una vez más, la divina sangre corre entre nosotros… SALVE AL HIJO DEL SOL…OZAI"_

Zuko presencio el ascenso de su Tío al trono, y supo que su vida había cambiado para siempre… ya no dependía de él su destino, el niño solo pudo murmurar:

-He querido consagrarme a ti oh Divino Padre, las lágrimas salieron desde lo profundo de su corazón -¿Por qué me rechazas?

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar!! Es que le perdí el hilo un tiempo pero lo prometo no volveré a tardar tanto…**

**Quizás estén los personajes un poco OoC pero en cuento lleguen a la adolescencia me apegaré al canon…**

**En el próximo capítulo descubriremos quien será la tercera en la Triada**


End file.
